


They Play Uno

by nothing2say



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Card Games, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, They play UNO, They're both 17, f and g are mentioned but dont show up, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing2say/pseuds/nothing2say
Summary: They play Uno that's really all there is to it.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	They Play Uno

**Author's Note:**

> God i wrote this really quickly I'm sorry this is so dumb. Also sorry if my grammar doesn't make any sense i am stupid :D

"HEY FUCKER!" Pete shouted, slamming the door open to Mikey's bedroom. The force of the door shakes random action figures lined across the wall as he throws his backpack across the room with a loud THUNK! nearly scaring Mikey half to death. He screeches and flails around underneath his blankets.

Pete laughs at Mikey's reaction ignoring the scowls as he takes the liberty of carelessly throwing Mikey's homework off the bed and sits down in it's place instead.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Pete!" Mikey barks out. "You ever heard of knocking? I could've been jacking off!" He's trying his best to look intimidating and pissed off, Pete can tell, but with the tall lanky boy clad in Star Wars pajama pants sitting against Batman bed sheets, it was a little hard. Also Mikey was in fact NOT jacking off but instead working on his French revolution homework, if the textbook and note cards were anything to go by. The funny thing was that Pete was supposed to be doing that homework too, but he had much better plans. 

Pete smiled at his friend's irritation, tugging the strings on his lavender hoodie, not an inch of remorse for his loud entrance. "Well Mikeyway, I don't really know what gets your engines revving but personally the French revolution doesn't equate spank bank material in my mind."

"You're insufferable." Mikey groaned, pushing the thoughts away of what did get his "engines revving" (let's just say his name started with a P and ended with a Z and an ete Went was in the middle) as well as resisting the urge to smack Pete and instead settled on trying to burn holes into Pete's stupid red and black fringe with his gaze. It looked like it was cut by a four year old with safety scissors. Mikey really wasn't one to talk considering his hairstyle was like if Jerry Only was going through a scene kid phase. But whatever, Mikey would be doing Pete a favor if he somehow developed pyrokinesis and set it aflame.

Pete paid no mind to Mikey's attempt to set his hair on fire (which sucks because that totally means looks can't kill) and begins to rummage through his oversized backpack, zipping and unzipping pockets, flipping through long overdue homework and shitty emo poetry. Pete's backpack was overwhelmingly dirty, Mikey itched to clean it. It was probably rancid and had new species of bacteria living amongst the crumbled up food wrappers.

Pete threw his head around to meet eyes with Mikey, who was still attempting pyrokinesis. The sudden eye contact made Mikey flinch as Pete smirked. "Actually, Mikey I take it back." Pete said suddenly. "Revolution is totally sexy."

Mikey snorted at the remark, and threw the blankets off of himself, beginning to pick up his thrown homework and put it away.

"How did you even get in?" Mikey asked over his shoulder as he organized the papers as well as his pencils and highlighters. Mikey felt as if he was the only one in this whole damn house who actually kept his room clean. His brother's room in the basement looked as if a hoarder and a tornado made messy love and had a baby with excessive nausea. It kept people out of there however, which is probably a good thing in Gerard's eyes, and why he always went to his boyfriend's house and never the other way around. Which is a good thing for Mikey because as much as he loves his brother he does NOT want to hear him get lucky.

Pete looked up at his friend, watching him for a bit as he rearranged and re-rearranged his school supplies before answering. 

"Why Mikeyway, your wonderful brother let me in, on his way to get fucked I assume. Good for him y'know? Frank's a real stand up guy." Pete says nonchalantly with a shit-eating grin.

Mikey sputters and turns around red-faced and throws a highlighter at Pete's head. "PLEASE for the love of God don't talk about my brother's sex life." Mikey turns back around not expecting Pete to retaliate. Pete does and in fact he throws one of Mikey's pillows hitting him in the head almost knocking the glasses off his face and totally knocking over his pencils.

"Why you fucking ASSHOLE!" Mikey growls before a full out pillow brawl breaks between the two boys. Mikey hitting with all his might and Pete laughing hysterically. 

Eventually the pillow slips from Pete's hands and Mikey takes the chance to crawl on top of Pete as he lays on the bed using his arms to protect his face. Mikey shifts against Pete till he's straddling the smaller boy. His anger dies as well as Pete's laughter when they realize the position they are in. Pete's eyeliner rimmed wide eyes and Mikey's glasses covered ones meet each other and they both swear the can see flashes of unknown emotion. They both pant, hearts beating erratically. 

Mikey makes the first move and awkwardly scrambles off of Pete. Pete shakes his head before rolling over back to face his backpack and dig through it. 

"Did, uh...." Mikey clears his throat looking over at Pete, "Did Gee tell you that?"

Pete smiles, quickly brushing off the awkwardly intimate moment. "Nah, I just kinda have a 6th sense for it. Like a gaydar but for premartial sex." Mikey snorts at that as Pete turns around to go through his backpack some more.

"Also, Gerard always goes to Frank's house" Pete adds without looking up. "I'm definitely giving him the benefit of the doubt, he could be playing Dungeon and Dragons or I don't fucking know trading Pokemon cards or whatever nerds do."

Mikey huffed out a laugh, "You are the last one to hate on nerdy stuff. You act like your walls aren't filled with Star Wars decor." Pete lets out a loud and honest laugh, turning around to look at Mikey. 

"Well, duh! Star Wars is fucking dope even if it is lame!" Pete grinned before turning his attention back to the bag in front of him.

"Hey d and d is totally fucking dope too" Mikey mimicks, but the jab is lost on Pete who is frantically pulling paper after paper out of his bag.

"How do you even find anything in there?" Mikey asks as he side-eyes Pete, looking over the pile of trash slowing forming to the side of Pete. 

Pete locks eyes with Mikey as he answers, smiling widely, eyes crinkling at the sides. 

"I don't."

======================================================================

Mikey watches Pete for a little longer before Pete jolts with a triumphant AHA! snapping Mikey out of his bored daze. Pete throws a handful of bent and folded cards as well as the card box in Mikey's direction before scooting right up against him sitting crisscross.

"FINALLY! Jesus Christ my bag is a mess but I prolly should've closed the stupid fucking box and maybe the cards wouldn't have been all over the place. I don't think that's all the cards but there's only two of us so we should be fine. Also God DAMN it's hot in here, Jesus I gotta take off my hoodie" Pete rambles excitedly grabbing at the cards before Mikey even gets a chance to look at them.

"Um?" Mikey questions completely intelligently, his mind trying to catch up with what's going on and what Pete's going on about. In all honestly Mikey hardly ever knew what Pete was going on about. It was oddly charming. He just rolled with it. "What are we doing?"

Pete's already shuffling the card rolling them between his hands. "Oh, we're just playing the best damn card game known to man!" He exclaims.

"Texas holdem?"

"Nope!" Pete smiles, popping the p. "We're playing......drumroll please!" Pete dramatically pauses and begins patting his hands against his thighs. Mikey rolls his eyes. He seriously needs less exhausting friends. Or y'know, more than one friend. He's stuck with Pete if he doesn't want to be alone.

"We are playing UNO!!" Pete exclaimed, grinning wildly as if he was just offered a date with a supermodel and not just playing a kiddie card game with his loser best friend who wears girly skinny jeans and flat-irons his hair. Mikey was starting to question Pete's judgment.

Mikey only deadpans as Pete deals the cards not sharing his enthusiasm as he has never played Uno before.

"This was an awful lot of work for a stupid kid's game."

Pete gasps theatrically. "Uno is NOT just a 'stupid kid's game" Pete does his best to mimick Mikey's nasally voice resulting in said Mikey to roll his eye. Pete continues on "It's an art form Mikey, an ART FORM! It's a combat of wits. It can destroy families and ruin relationships with a single game! It's a- wait." Pete gasps for real. "Have you ever played Uno???"

"Um, no......" 

"OH MY GOD!" Pete practically screams, excitement and delight spreading across his face. Mikey looks around embarrassed, even though they are the only ones in the house.

"It's not a big deal.."

"It's TOTALLY a big deal, Mikeyway! I'm taking your Uno virginity!"

Mikey groans pushing his red face into his hands. "please don't say that."

Pete finishes setting up the game pushing his hair out of his face and taking off his hoodie. His shirt rides up a little as he takes it off, Mikey looks away pretending to not see the other boy's skin.

"Okay so," Pete begins as he grabs the box to read off the game's rules. "Basically, I put a card down from the deck and you either put down a card that matches the color or the number and if you don't have it you pick up from the deck. You gotta say uno if you have one card left and if you don't you pick up two. Also, if you drop these" Pete grabs a draw four and a color changer from the deck, "You get to change the color And if you get a skip, it skips me and you go again. Same with reverse. First one to get rid of all their cards win." Pete smiles. "Got it?"

"Uh..."

"Perfect!" Pete grins devilishly. "Let's play."

=======================================================================

The cards have been shuffled and dealt and both the boys are looking over their decks. The card that was flipped was a yellow and already Mikey didn't have a yellow so he already was off to a bad start. He picks up a card and Pete goes, slapping down a yellow eight, grinning at Mikey.

"Mikeyway, I gotta say, it's a real honor being your first."

Mikey's cheeks turn red but he ignores the comment, not giving Pete the satisfaction of a verbal response. He puts down a blue eight smirking up at Pete.

Pete grins back at Mikey throwing down a blue skip and blue three. There's a mischievous glint in Pete's eyes as he meets Mikey's. Before Mikey puts his card down, Pete just has to get another remark out. 

"I promise I'll be gentle, it always hurts the first time around." Mikey groans at the sexual innuendo putting down a blue nine. "I actually hate you." Mikey said hoping the annoyance in his voice masks the way his body is reacting to Pete's words. Which is totally fucking embarrassing for two reasons. The first being that he's actually getting flustered because of Pete's words or the fact that words are horrible Uno/first time sex innuendos. 

God they are such fucking losers.

/////

The game goes on for about 20 minutes longer. Mikey is surprisingly good and strategic and many times Mikey had called uno, very close to winning. Pete, out of pure luck, kept getting Mikey to pick up cards.

Also it's been twenty minutes of insufferable sexual innuendos and Mikey doesn't know if he wants to punch Pete or kiss him.  
Mikey has four cards and Pete has two. Mikey drops his red six looking up at Pete to watch his next move. 

Pete slams his red skip to the pile screeching UNO before throwing his final card, a red draw two, the ground screaming in victory.  
"BAM MOTHERFUCKER LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOO!!" Pete screams jumping up in triumph, completely being a total ass of a winner.  
Mikey just smiles, glad it's over. He's probably gonna excuse himself to the bathroom soon. 

Mikey smiles at Pete who's still standing over him. "Good game, dude." Pete smiles wolfishly at Mikey, "Did you like it? I can always go for round two." Pete winks at Mikey and Mikey feels something snap within him and lunges at Pete, kissing him fiercely.

Pete stumbles backwards, wide eyed at the lanky boy attacking him with his mouth. Pete pushes Mikey off of him. "Woah woah woah! What the fuck?" 

Mikey instantly feels shame and regret fill up his bones as he tries to realize how he misread the room and now his best friend is gonna hate him and how now he'll have no friends and he's gonna have to spend more time with his brother and his boyfriend and how Frank is too much like Pete with their stupid haircuts and small height and oh my God he's gonna have to avoid Frank and by avoiding Frank he's gonna have to avoid Gerard and Gerard will hate him and he'll be an outcast in his own home and he's gonna never had positive social interactions and he's gonna become a crazy cat lady and die alone in a puddle of his own urine and and and-

"Dude, I can see you spiraling, snap out of it!" Pete snaps Mikey out of his own inner turmoil and oh. Pete's eyeliner smudged and his lips are red and puffy and wow that was doing some things to Pete's head. “I’m not rejecting you dude. I was just surprised..”  
Pete smiled as he held eye contact with Mikey, tucking his hair behind his ears then leaning in to kiss him again. It was slower, there was still a little franticness to it, but it was soft and sweet. When they broke apart, Pete started busting up.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey fucking Way. I can't believe it took my sex uno metaphors for you to realize I have been totally into you." Pete's eyes were crinkling as he laughed.

Mikey looked up wide eyed at the other boy. "You-you like me?"

Pete almost looked offended. "Of COURSE I like you! Have you seen yourself Mikeyway? You're like all my dreams come true!"

Mikey snorted at the moment. God they are so fucking lame. Pete sits down next to Mikey and scoots as close to him as he can get without being on his lap. He smiles up at Mikey and Mikey smiles back at him before bringing their lips together again.

When they break apart, Pete is the first to talk.

"So.... how bout another game of Uno?

**Author's Note:**

> be nice this is my first fic that i actually plan on not deleting


End file.
